SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures-Ben 10 Unlatibility: Omniverse - The Returns of Dark Kyurem
The Returns of Dark Kyurem is the crossover movie with his S-Series Genetic Adventures and Unlatibility: Omniverse. Plot When from Ben's Universe from Unlatibility: Omniverse, an Bellwood it Ben as Chromastone and the three fusions is fighting Fistina (but he Galvanic Mechamorph). Chromastone (Unlatibility: Omniverse): Get out, Fistina! Fistina was running into puddle but after landed is Dark Kyurem were slices to kills them. Turn-in Fatefoul Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Omniverse): What, you did what?! (but alien is timed out Ben) Dark Kyurem: I don't for remember to you, it was that killed for it did not supossing defeat! Ben (Unlatibility: Omniverse): You that about to stop everything did you never asking?! Turn-in Fatefoul Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Omniverse): You did not about to supossed everything! Turn-in Fatefoul Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Omniverse): You did about to stop them! Turn-in Fatefoul Proton Persona Elegance Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Omniverse): About to stop everything! Ben (Unlatibility: Omniverse): Not yet. When Turn-in Fatefoul Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid fires a Kamehameha at Dark Kyurem, but no effecting, after that changed into Dark White Kyurem but he been import Ice Burn to freeze the three fusions, he changed back to Dark Kyurem at Ben. Ben (Unlatibility: Omniverse): No way! (transforms) Clockwork! That Clockwork created a time portal and escaped to Ben's universe, after that out of sky when Ben was flying on his Neo-Devolved Intative Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X12 E-Tron Mode. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Ohhhhhhhhh! (that shiny Kyurem looks at Ben) Wow! Still that flying that about Ben is riding Neo-Devolved Intative Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X12 E-Tron Mode is over everything, and then, there was a flash of green light. There was Clockwork! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): What?! Clockwork (Unlatibility: Omniverse): Ben? Alza? He reverted back. Just it flying his jetpack. Ben! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Ben! (they shakes his hand) Ben (Unlatibility: Omniverse): Ben, how to about inside the universe that three fusions is freezing! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Freezing? Neo-Devolved Intative Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X12 E-Tron Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Not freezing. Ben (Unlatibility: Omniverse): What is about fusing with shiny Kyurem and Galvanic Mechamorph! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): All right! Neo-Devolved Intative Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 is that full-protection unleashed that Necrofriggians is captured him! Ben (Unlatibility: Omniverse): Gotenks is that fusion about you fault! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): You cannot that about stop everything! Neo-Devolved Intative Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X12 E-Tron Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Okay, that's it enough! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): (explained saying) Perodua Alza! Ben (Unlatibility: Omniverse): You can about fault that Dark Kyurem is stop them! After Ben works for Omnitrix and transforms into an hiding are Pesky Dust after not Neo-Devolved Intative Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X12 E-Tron Mode hiding. Pesky Dust (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Not flying again! He transforms. Diamondhead (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Not diamonds! He transforms. Nanomech (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Nanomech, not again is flying! He transforms. 38-years old Feedback (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Feedback, cool! Ben (Unlatibility: Omniverse): Okay! But how about Pesky Dust, Diamondhead, and Nanomech! 38-years old Feedback (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): It can touch to stop electricity! When 38-years old Feedback touched his electricity at Neo-Devolved Intative Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X12 E-Tron Mode changed to Black form. 38-years old Feedback (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Black Kyurem! But Ben dodged his Dark Kyurem's Ice Beam to two dodged away and hits the mountains to out. 38-years old Feedback (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): (shoots electricity at Dark Kyurem, but he effective into the wall) Yeah! But after Ben turns into Jetray (how UA's outfit). Neo-Devolved Intative Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X12 E-Tron Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Mountains has stopped! The mountains is out, and coming to Zed is running are riding Kevin running. Kevin (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Zed! But he Kevin was jumps and frontsillping to dodged with Ice Beam but freezing that mountains. Kevin (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Zed, wait! Zed (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): (makes dog's noise, and looks at after is fighting away) Kevin (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Let's go! Zed running away, and back to Kyurem. 38-years old Feedback (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Kevin! But mountains is out again, but he shooted by with his Proto-Blaster his Galvanic Mechamorph that S-Series Intative Adventures crosstime, not Upgrade his green. Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X12 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Intative Adventures, S-Series Genetic Adventures versions): (he holding Proto-Blaster) Dang it! Dark Kyurem: Galvanic Mechamorph imported to you! (turns his burn and changed to White form) Unnamed Galvanic Mechamorph #32 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Intative Adventures, S-Series Genetic Adventures versions): (morphed his hands and shifting into a laser cannons he fires it at Dark Kyurem, but no effect) Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Intative Adventures, S-Series Genetic Adventures versions): (shifting his hand into Proto-Bow and his arrows to fires it at Dark Kyurem away, but no effect) 38-years old Feedback (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Two Perodua Alza! Dark White Kyurem to after deploved with freezing Galvanic Mechamorphs on his Ice Burn, he changed back normal. Neo-Devolved Intative Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X12 E-Tron Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures, S-Series E-Tron Unleashed version): Import that not everything! TBC... Category:Crossover movies